The invention relates to a tooling assembly for the integration of a central aircraft part, an associated integration method and a duly integrated aircraft.
Conventionally, aircraft comprise a fuselage which is formed successively by the following elements arranged along a longitudinal axis of the aircraft, namely a nose, a central part called “general section” and a tail.
The integration of aircraft equipment items in the central part of the fuselage on the assembly line is a greatly time-consuming operation.
It would therefore be advantageous to reduce this integration time.